


yOU STEAM ME LIKE NO ONE ELSE

by themuffintitan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Fishnets, Hot, NSFW, Other, Rubber, RubberBands, but not really, oh yeah mr krabs, please understand this is a joke, so nsfw you wouldnt even believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintitan/pseuds/themuffintitan
Summary: au where shiro's arm is actually replaced with a lobster claw and he returns to the earth and decides to start a new life underwater. he gets a job at the krusty krab and in the process, not only does he find work, but he also finds his one true love. mr krabs is a real hard headed sugar daddy that treats shiro well, as if he were fully his kind instead of only part human, th  is is a joke based on this god forsaken post that we revealed in my group caht and we went a little far thanks  http://quiznak.co.vu/post/153684792998/crawdaddypng





	

**Author's Note:**

> i left the caps lock on by accident when typing out the title and i decided to keep it that way

haii welcome to my story so

wen shiro was captured and defeated by zacron his arm was straight up chopped off. that's jsut whta happened i dont make the rules . it was a really sad day and he cried in in jail sell and was only able to wi pe his eyes with on arm and it was super super sad. he wore black ebony jumpsuits that matched his ebony black hair for years and his deep blood was staining his brand new and probably piss ed in suit. he cried and cried and decided he would never be the same without his rad human arm.

he was bein g testest for human abduction and po wers and weird shit like that so szar cron told his fluffy guys to take s hrio and test some animals on him. he drankall kinds of weird tests tubes and whe he e had a d a green on his ENTIRE A R M turned into a f UCKING LOBSTER CLAW. AND IT WAS AWESOME .   
sh eer oh smacked a few ho es before snip snipping their ha ir away an d running into the door leaving EVERY ONE and they allshatt their pants. he s aid "bye"

shir o fuckin jumped out of the s apce shipa dn because of his funky new lobster arm he jumps into space and fish dont need aitr and he's part fish so he could breath and he al so swam back to earth because the ship was right there when he had the test ing. he fell in to th oceans and it was sparkling and he thought " SH I T im gonna start a new godamn life"   
\so he did and when he hit the water fucking exploded and everyoen thought ther e wsas a tsunami. the water was hot like his sweet ass and it bleached part of his hair thats pretty goddamn sciency right.

he hit the sand and he could also breath under water bc hes a f god damn fish and he was never going to go back up on land because who would want a man who smells like a god damn fish. but he fainted and before he shut his eyes and tsarted getting high on all the algae on the floor he felt a pair of claws pinch his legs and drag him somewhere he didnt know hwere. then he feel asleep dramatically like it was pouring nd raining in an aime but the rain was surroundeinng them because theyre in the ocean. but who is they???

he waekes up in what appears to be a kitchen with obnoxious accordian music bplaying from fuckin everywhere and he though he was picked up by a baot but he was still breathing in water so he knew he was underwater but where??? if he was under water wass he being recused? he didn't want to be recused but when he looked down n his human and bare legs were really sturdy and uncomfrotable fiish nets.

"your awake" he heard a deep and scratchy vocie say. ahiro readdied in a stance nd put his crab claw by his face oo protect but put it down when he saw the most fucking godl face he had ever seen in hs entire life. even more of a daddy than even that furry sendak guy from teh ship. man did shiro want t o pounf that guy. but whoever this red hot hard shelled man was he was going to get a piece of him. the water felt hot around him and he was so turn edon.

"do you like that half crab man. if you let me do what i wan t i will give you rewards you dr e am of."

shiro didnt even know this man's name. the man with the tall and stretched eyes his uniform and suit was so blue like the morning sky and it makde shiro want to fuck a LL NIGHT.

"im a very gredy man. do u like oto bsdm, " and shiro said yes so mr krbas took his claw and put a rubber band around it and shiro thinkg s"hey i saw this at a restauratnt"

  
"y ou fuc king bithc im much beteter at a resturant thats it youre goin g in the pizzle sizzle. " mr krabs takes shiro's dick and snaps his claw adn shrio moans like a monkey when mr krabs shove shiros entire 15 foot krab dick into the fryer better known as the sh ir o pleasurerer   
shiro thinks he nevere want ed to go back up ontoo the surface or into space and he tells mr krabs "i love you " and mr krabs says "ilove you too" because shiro knows mr krabs saved his life and he ggets so much money out of his pienny pinching asshole and shiro knows his new krab husband accepts him for being only part of a krab and he makes so many new freidns like gary and old man jenkins adn he heplspa round the restaurant if shio does good then he gets lots of fun at night

nor amlly shiro is in the kitchen with spongeboba dn oloves kr krabs every night but one day he walks out and cleans 4 table and he turns around to see a f ace that catches his spacy eye

he sees a squid he finds hte most beautiful creatrue on teh planet, even more than mr krabs, nad he decideds that

he lookks a that the and teh name tag and see "s quidwart testicles"

that he might like anmore pleasure for one night ebec asue he has beena naughty oboy and he wants squid ink for shizzle nizzle

 

 

  
tbc??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx

**Author's Note:**

> thx uwu   
> hc for you: when mr krabs ISNT there to pleasure shiro on his days off to mimic his money pinching claws shiro just straight up puts his dick in a blender


End file.
